tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Diesels
Day of the Diesels is a feature-length Thomas & Friends special released on DVD and Blu-ray in September 2011. Plot One day, Thomas is happily puffing along the tracks. That is, until he spots smoke in the sky ahead. He finds Percy already helping to fight a fire at a farmhouse, with the Fat Controller overseeing the effort to extinguish the blaze, and starts to help fight the fire until Belle; the new fire locomotive arrives to save the day. After the fire is put out, Belle runs out of water and Thomas and Percy shunt her to the Steamworks. Once there, Belle is congratulated by the Fat Controller for her brave work. But he says that another fire engine is needed on the Island. Belle recommends Flynn, so it is arranged to bring him over from the Mainland. When Thomas starts to spend all his time with Belle, Percy feels left out; and for some reason Diesel is being nicer to him than normal. Percy is supposed to deliver Flynn's hose to the Rescue Centre, but Diesel convinces him to go to the Sodor Dieselworks. When Percy reaches the fork, despite Thomas earlier telling him how Diesels can be devious, he takes the track to the Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Percy is made to feel very special by none other than Diesel 10. Percy wants to leave so that he can deliver Flynn's hose, but Diesel 10 says that Dart can take it instead. Percy learns all about the state of the Dieselworks. The Diesels say that they had told the Fat Controller that the Dieselworks needed repairing, but that he only listens to steam engines. Percy says that he will ask Thomas to tell the Fat Controller because he always listens to Thomas. Meanwhile, Flynn arrives at the docks and sets off for the Steamworks. When Percy finds Thomas at the Steamworks, everyone is admiring Flynn. Percy tries to tell Thomas about the Dieselworks, but Thomas interrupts saying that the Fat Controller had asked him to show Flynn around the Island and he rolls over to the new fire engine/truck. Percy very sadly rolls away to Tidmouth Sheds. The next day, Percy returns to the Dieselworks and learns that they do not have a working crane. Their usual crane, Happy Hook, is in very bad shape. Percy leaves to find Thomas, but when he arrives at the Steamworks, Thomas is not there. However; Kevin is, and Percy tells him all about the Dieselworks and says that if Kevin went there, Diesel 10 would call him a hero. Then Thomas arrives and tells Percy that Flynn's hose is missing. Percy again tries to tell Thomas about the Dieselworks, but Thomas puffs away to talk to Victor. Percy searches all over the Island, but it soon grows dark and Percy returns to Tidmouth Sheds. There he finds that Flynn is in his berth. Very upset, he leaves and goes to the Steamworks. There he tells Kevin that he will take him to the Dieselworks. But before Kevin could say anything, they were off for the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 is delighted to have a new crane. Now that the Dieselworks has a crane, the place is soon cleared of piled up junk. Diesel 10 asks Percy if he had told Thomas to tell Sir Topham Hatt about the poor condition of the Dieselworks. Percy tells him that he had not, but that he would. Diesel 10 says that Percy should bring Thomas to the Dieselworks so that they would have his full attention. Percy reluctantly agrees and spends the night at the Dieselworks. The next day, Percy arrives at Knapford only to learn that Thomas is looking for him. Thomas then arrives and asks where Percy was. Percy tells him, but before anyone can say anything, Gordon pulls up announcing Kevin's disappearance. Percy tells everyone that he is at the Dieselworks and Thomas asks if Victor knows. Percy admits that he doesn't and Thomas tells him that he must tell Victor right away. Meanwhile, Kevin is playing with Happy Hook at the Dieselworks until Diesel 10 comes in and puts a stop to it. At the Steamworks, Percy tells everyone about the Dieselworks, but Thomas still doesn't listen. So Percy tells Thomas he must collect Kevin from the Dieselworks. Victor very crossly goes to tell the Fat Controller about the recent events. Percy returns to tell Diesel 10 that Thomas will soon be there and that Victor had left the Steamworks. Diesel 10 says that Percy will lead the Diesels to the Steamworks so that they can take it over and that then the Fat Controller would listen to them. Thomas pulls in and Diesel 10 says that Den and Dart will take care of him. Den then tells Thomas to come to the back shed and he does so, reluctantly. Diesel 10 snaps his claw, causing sparks to land on some oily papers on the floor below, though neither Diesel 10, nor the other Diesels notice it. Percy is leading the Diesels to the Steamworks and once there, Diesel 10 betrays Percy and announces that they won't give the Steamworks back. Percy, horrified, realizes that Diesel 10 has been using him this whole time to take over the Steamworks and is not truly his friend, and watches the Diesels run amok in the Steamworks. Percy returns to the Dieselworks to find Thomas, but first sees that a fire had started in the main shed. Percy races to the Rescue Centre to get Flynn and Belle, but Belle reminds them that Flynn's hose is still missing. Percy thinks about how the Diesels had tricked him and thinks that the hose must still be at the Dieselworks. So the three set off to rescue Thomas, Kevin, and the Dieselworks. They arrive at the back shed and find Den and Dart holding Thomas and Kevin hostage. Percy asks where Flynn's hose is and Dart tells him that it is in the rubbish. Belle and Flynn go to find it and deal with the fire, while Percy orders Den and Dart to let Thomas go, but they soon run away once Percy points out they'll be incinerated if the Dieselworks burn down, enabling Percy to free Thomas and Kevin. Now that Thomas and Kevin are free, Percy and Thomas roll to the front shed and watch Flynn and Belle put out the fire. Now that the Dieselworks are safe, albeit in worse shape than before, Thomas and Percy rally their friends to retake the Steamworks. The steam engines promise to help the Diesels if they give back the Steamworks. Before anyone can do anything, the Fat Controller drives up along with Victor returning to see the damage to the Steamworks. Furious, the Fat Controller reprimands Diesel 10 and tells him that he has to fix everything that he damaged. Percy, Thomas, and Kevin tell the Fat Controller that the Diesels are sad because their Dieselworks is old and dirty. Then the Fat Controller reveals that it was his plan all along to restore the Dieselworks, but that things take time. Soon the steam and Diesel engines work together to restore the Dieselworks. At the opening, the Fat Controller says that the new Dieselworks is special because it shows what happens when Really Useful Engines work together and that he's very proud of all of his engines. Percy rolled up beside Thomas telling him that he feels pround & special when he's with him & Thomas said the same thing. The two best friends laughed together. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Bob * The Fireman * The Tree Specialists * Some Workmen * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Spencer (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Belle * Den * Dart * Flynn * Happy Hook * Paxton (not named) * Sidney (not named) * Norman (not named) Locations * The Fishing Village * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Kirk Ronan Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Ballahoo Town Bridge * Ballahoo * Bluff's Cove (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Salty, Den, the Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Diesel 10, Victor, Cranky, Rocky, Kevin and Farmer McColl * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis and Lady Hatt * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and Bert * Rupert Degas as Dart and Flynn USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky and Farmer McColl * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, 'Arry, Bert, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis and Lady Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den and Dowager Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Ben Small as Stanley * Rupert Degas as Dart and Flynn * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Bonus features UK and AUS * Down at the Station - Diesel Engines * A Guide to Steamies and Diesels * Guess Who? - Belle and Flynn * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song US * "Fiery Flynn To the Rescue" game * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song * Steamies vs. Diesels video Japan * Day of the Diesels Theatrical Trailer * Blue Mountain Mystery Trailer Trivia * The working title of this special was Charge of the Steam Brigade. * This was the only special to have Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast, and the only special to have Ben Small as the voice of Stanley in the US narration. * The special was shown on PBS Sprout on August 24th and September 5th, 2011. It was also shown on Milkshake during the 2011 Christmas season. It aired on PBS on April 7th, 2012, on Nick Jr in the UK on November 3rd, 2012, and on TV 2 in Norway Boxing Day 2013, December 28th, 2013, New Year's Day 2014, and Easter 2014. * It is revealed that Thomas' driver is named Bob. * This special takes place between the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons. However, it was released after the fifteenth season for unknown reasons. * This was shown in select UK and US theaters. It is the first special shown in IMAX theaters. * This special marks the second time Thomas and Percy fight a fire. The first time being Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach. * The Japanese version of this special is preceded by a two minute clip from the end of Misty Island Rescue. * In the UK bonus features menu, Percy's face has been edited from a serious face to a happy face. * Peter Hartshorne joins Robert Hartshorne as composer. * This is the only special to get a Blu-ray release in the UK. * This special marks the first of a few things: ** The first special narrated by Michiel de Jong in the Netherlands. ** The first time Stanley has spoken since the twelfth season episode Thomas Puts the Brakes On and his first speaking role in the full CGI. ** The first special to have another character besides Thomas as the main character. ** The first time an engine cries since the second season episode Dirty Work. * This special also marks the last of a several things: ** The last special to have Sam Barlow involved in production. ** The last special to have Victor voiced by Matt Wilkinson in the UK narration ** The last special narrated by Erik de Zwart in the Netherlands and Blanche Ravalec in France and French Speaking Canada. * In the UK trailer, Belle has her US voice. * The following scenes from Day of the Diesels trailer were not seen in the special: ** Belle squirting water from her water cannons whilst on the move. This scene was from Big Belle. ** Flynn going along the Fenland Track. ** Flynn meeting children at the School. ** Flynn fighting a fire at the Woods whilst the fireman shoos away some squirrels. This, and the above scene, was from Fiery Flynn. ** On his way to rescue the Dieselworks with Belle and Percy, Flynn saying "Here I come Thomas! Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" ** Sir Topham Hatt's line, "The Diesels have caused confusion and delay!" ** Percy saying "Thomas is in danger!" * From this special onward, Salty has Derek's horn sound. Goofs * In the title sequence, Belle's valve gear is not shown. * In the opening scene of Thomas puffing down the tracks, there are no clouds in the sky as the first scenes cloudless, but just after puffing round the bend noticing the black smoke, and just as he pulls up next to Percy to help fight the fire, clouds suddenly appear. * It is said that Thomas and Percy buffer up to Belle, but all three engines are on different tracks. * When Percy enters the Steamworks while Thomas and Belle are there, Percy's wheels are rotating slower than he is moving. * When Gordon, James, and Toby join the other steam engines in the charge against the Diesels, the points change far too quickly. * When Percy puffs away from the Steamworks with Kevin, the flatbed is not rendered properly. * In the Fiery Flynn to the Rescue game, Flynn only has one water cannon. * At Wellsworth, some trucks have been shunted and left on the points. * On the front cover of the DVD, Salty's bufferbeam is restored instead of weathered; the prototype, however, shows it as weathered. * In the German version, the title is "Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks" but the narrator says "Dieselloks gegen Dampfloks." In Other Languages DVD Boxsets UK * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Limited Offer DVD Box Set US * 3-Movie Pack Merchandise Gallery File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence4.png|Title card File:DayoftheDieselsNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence1.png File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence2.png File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence3.png File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence5.png File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence6.png File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence7.png File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence8.png File:DayoftheDieselstitlesequence9.png File:DayoftheDiesels48.png File:DayoftheDiesels49.png File:DayoftheDiesels1.png File:DayoftheDiesels291.png File:DayoftheDiesels2.png File:DayoftheDiesels3.png File:DayoftheDiesels50.png File:DayoftheDiesels292.png File:DayoftheDiesels4.png File:DayoftheDiesels5.png File:DayoftheDiesels51.png File:DayoftheDiesels52.png File:DayoftheDiesels6.png File:DayoftheDiesels7.png File:DayoftheDiesels293.png File:DayoftheDiesels294.png File:DayoftheDiesels53.png File:DayoftheDiesels8.png File:DayoftheDiesels9.png File:DayoftheDiesels10.png File:DayoftheDiesels11.png File:DayoftheDiesels54.png File:DayoftheDiesels55.png File:DayoftheDiesels12.png File:DayoftheDiesels13.png File:DayoftheDiesels14.png File:DayoftheDiesels15.png File:DayoftheDiesels16.png File:DayoftheDiesels17.png File:DayoftheDiesels56.png File:DayoftheDiesels18.png File:DayoftheDiesels57.png File:DayoftheDiesels19.png File:DayoftheDiesels58.png File:DayoftheDiesels295.png File:DayoftheDiesels59.png File:DayoftheDiesels296.png File:DayoftheDiesels60.png File:DayoftheDiesels61.png File:DayoftheDiesels40.png File:DayoftheDiesels62.png File:DayoftheDiesels63.png File:DayoftheDiesels64.png File:DayoftheDiesels65.png File:DayoftheDiesels66.png File:DayoftheDiesels67.png File:DayoftheDiesels297.png|Charlie, Thomas and Belle File:DayoftheDiesels298.png File:DayoftheDiesels68.png File:DayoftheDiesels69.png|Belle File:DayoftheDiesels70.png|Thomas, Emily, Henry, and Gordon File:DayoftheDiesels299.png File:DayoftheDiesels300.png File:DayoftheDiesels71.png|Salty and Cranky File:DayoftheDiesels72.png File:DayoftheDiesels73.png File:DayoftheDiesels301.png File:DayoftheDiesels302.png File:DayoftheDiesels74.png File:DayoftheDiesels75.png File:DayoftheDiesels76.png File:DayoftheDiesels77.png File:DayoftheDiesels78.png File:DayoftheDiesels303.png File:DayoftheDiesels79.png|Percy and Diesel File:DayoftheDiesels122.png File:DayoftheDiesels80.png File:DayoftheDiesels304.png File:DayoftheDiesels81.png File:DayoftheDiesels82.png File:DayoftheDiesels305.png File:DayoftheDiesels83.png File:DayoftheDiesels306.png File:DayoftheDiesels307.png File:DayoftheDiesels308.png File:DayoftheDiesels84.png File:DayoftheDiesels85.png File:DayoftheDiesels86.png File:DayoftheDiesels87.png File:DayoftheDiesels89.png File:DayoftheDiesels309.png File:DayoftheDiesels90.png File:DayoftheDiesels91.png File:DayoftheDiesels310.png File:DayoftheDiesels92.png File:DayoftheDiesels311.png File:DayoftheDiesels93.png File:DayoftheDiesels94.png File:DayoftheDiesels312.png File:DayoftheDiesels313.png File:DayoftheDiesels95.png File:DayoftheDiesels96.png File:DayoftheDiesels97.png File:DayoftheDiesels98.png File:DayoftheDiesels99.png File:DayoftheDiesels100.png File:DayoftheDiesels101.png File:DayoftheDiesels102.png File:DayoftheDiesels103.png File:DayoftheDiesels104.png File:DayoftheDiesels105.png File:DayoftheDiesels106.png File:DayoftheDiesels107.png File:DayoftheDiesels108.png File:DayoftheDiesels314.png File:DayoftheDiesels315.png File:DayoftheDiesels109.png File:DayoftheDiesels110.png File:DayoftheDiesels316.png File:DayoftheDiesels111.png File:DayoftheDiesels112.png File:DayoftheDiesels113.png File:DayoftheDiesels125.png File:DayoftheDiesels36.png|Bert File:DayoftheDiesels126.png File:DayoftheDiesels317.png File:DayoftheDiesels318.png File:DayoftheDiesels127.png File:DayoftheDiesels322.png File:DayoftheDiesels128.png File:DayoftheDiesels129.png File:DayoftheDiesels130.png File:DayoftheDiesels131.png File:DayoftheDiesels132.png File:DayoftheDiesels133.png File:DayoftheDiesels134.png File:DayoftheDiesels135.png File:DayoftheDiesels136.png File:DayoftheDiesels137.png File:DayoftheDiesels138.png File:DayoftheDiesels139.png File:DayoftheDiesels140.png File:DayoftheDiesels141.png File:DayoftheDiesels142.png File:DayoftheDiesels143.png File:DayoftheDiesels144.png File:DayoftheDiesels145.png File:DayoftheDiesels146.png File:DayoftheDiesels147.png File:DayoftheDiesels148.png File:DayoftheDiesels149.png File:DayoftheDiesels150.png|Edward, Charlie, Gordon, Henry, Rosie, Cranky, and Flynn File:DayoftheDiesels151.png File:DayoftheDiesels152.png File:DayoftheDiesels153.png File:DayoftheDiesels154.png File:DayoftheDiesels155.png File:DayoftheDiesels156.png File:DayoftheDiesels41.png File:DayoftheDiesels157.png File:DayoftheDiesels158.png File:DayoftheDiesels159.png File:DayoftheDiesels160.png|Flynn and the others at the Steamworks File:DayoftheDiesels161.png File:DayoftheDiesels162.png File:DayoftheDiesels163.png File:DayoftheDiesels164.png File:DayoftheDiesels165.png File:DayoftheDiesels166.png File:DayoftheDiesels167.png File:DayoftheDiesels168.png File:DayoftheDiesels169.png File:DayoftheDiesels170.png File:DayoftheDiesels171.png File:DayoftheDiesels172.png File:DayoftheDiesels173.png File:DayoftheDiesels174.png File:DayoftheDiesels175.png File:DayoftheDiesels176.png File:DayoftheDiesels177.png File:DayoftheDiesels178.png File:DayoftheDiesels179.png File:DayoftheDiesels22.png File:DayoftheDiesels23.png File:DayoftheDiesels24.png File:DayoftheDiesels25.png File:DayoftheDiesels180.png File:DayoftheDiesels181.png File:DayoftheDiesels182.png File:DayoftheDiesels183.png File:DayoftheDiesels184.png File:DayoftheDiesels185.png File:DayoftheDiesels186.png File:DayoftheDiesels187.png File:DayoftheDiesels188.png File:DayoftheDiesels189.png File:DayoftheDiesels190.png File:DayoftheDiesels191.png File:DayoftheDiesels192.png File:DayoftheDiesels193.png File:DayoftheDiesels194.png File:DayoftheDiesels195.png File:DayoftheDiesels196.png File:DayoftheDiesels197.png File:DayoftheDiesels198.png File:DayoftheDiesels199.png File:DayoftheDiesels200.png File:DayoftheDiesels201.png File:DayoftheDiesels202.png File:DayoftheDiesels203.png File:DayoftheDiesels204.png File:DayoftheDiesels205.png File:DayoftheDiesels206.png File:DayoftheDiesels207.png|Gordon, Flynn, and Thomas at Tidmouth sheds File:DayoftheDiesels208.png File:DayoftheDiesels209.png File:DayoftheDiesels210.png File:DayoftheDiesels211.png File:DayoftheDiesels212.png File:DayoftheDiesels213.png File:DayoftheDiesels214.png File:DayoftheDiesels215.png File:DayoftheDiesels39.png|Percy and Kevin File:DayoftheDiesels216.png File:DayoftheDiesels217.png File:DayoftheDiesels218.png File:DayoftheDiesels219.png File:DayoftheDiesels220.png File:DayoftheDiesels221.png File:DayoftheDiesels222.png File:DayoftheDiesels223.png File:DayoftheDiesels224.png File:DayoftheDiesels226.png File:DayoftheDiesels227.png File:DayoftheDiesels228.png File:DayoftheDiesels229.png File:DayoftheDiesels230.png File:DayoftheDiesels231.png File:DayoftheDiesels232.png File:DayoftheDiesels233.png File:DayoftheDiesels234.png File:DayoftheDiesels235.png File:DayoftheDiesels43.png|Emily, Stanley and Henry File:DayoftheDiesels119.png File:DayoftheDiesels236.png File:DayoftheDiesels237.png File:DayoftheDiesels238.png File:DayoftheDiesels239.png File:DayoftheDiesels240.png|Kevin and Happy Hook File:DayoftheDiesels241.png File:DayoftheDiesels242.png File:DayoftheDiesels243.png File:DayoftheDiesels244.png File:DayoftheDiesels245.png File:DayoftheDiesels246.png File:DayoftheDiesels247.png File:DayoftheDiesels248.png File:DayoftheDiesels249.png File:DayoftheDiesels250.png File:DayoftheDiesels251.png File:DayoftheDiesels252.png File:DayoftheDiesels253.png File:DayoftheDiesels254.png File:DayoftheDiesels255.png File:DayoftheDiesels256.png File:DayoftheDiesels257.png File:DayoftheDiesels258.png File:DayoftheDiesels259.png File:DayoftheDiesels260.png File:DayoftheDiesels261.png File:DayoftheDiesels262.png File:DayoftheDiesels263.png File:DayoftheDiesels264.png File:DayoftheDiesels265.png File:DayoftheDiesels266.png File:DayoftheDiesels267.png File:DayoftheDiesels268.png File:DayoftheDiesels269.png File:DayoftheDiesels270.png File:DayoftheDiesels271.png|Percy, 'Arry, Bert, and Norman File:DayoftheDiesels272.png File:DayoftheDiesels273.png File:DayoftheDiesels274.png File:DayoftheDiesels275.png File:DayoftheDiesels276.png File:DayoftheDiesels277.png File:DayoftheDiesels278.png File:DayoftheDiesels279.png File:DayoftheDiesels280.png File:DayoftheDiesels281.png File:DayoftheDiesels282.png File:DayoftheDiesels283.png File:DayoftheDiesels284.png File:DayoftheDiesels285.png File:DayoftheDiesels286.png File:DayoftheDiesels287.png File:DayoftheDiesels288.png|Percy and Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDiesels289.png File:DayoftheDiesels290.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer6.jpg|Diesel 10, 'Arry, and Bert File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg|Paxton and Norman File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer9.jpg|Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert File:DayoftheDiesels46.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer10.jpg|Percy, Diesel 10, and Norman DayoftheDiesels323.png DayoftheDiesels324.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer4.jpg|Diesel and Norman DayoftheDiesels325.png DayoftheDiesels326.png DayoftheDiesels327.png DayoftheDiesels328.png DayoftheDiesels329.png DayoftheDiesels330.png DayoftheDiesels331.png DayoftheDiesels332.png DayoftheDiesels333.png DayoftheDiesels334.png DayoftheDiesels335.png DayoftheDiesels336.png DayoftheDiesels337.png DayoftheDiesels338.png DayoftheDiesels339.png DayoftheDiesels340.png DayoftheDiesels341.png DayoftheDiesels342.png DayoftheDiesels343.png DayoftheDiesels344.png File:DayoftheDiesels31.jpg|Flynn, Percy, and Belle at the Search and Rescue Centre DayoftheDiesels345.png DayoftheDiesels346.png DayoftheDiesels347.png DayoftheDiesels348.png DayoftheDiesels349.png DayoftheDiesels350.png DayoftheDiesels351.png DayoftheDiesels352.png DayoftheDiesels353.png DayoftheDiesels355.png DayoftheDiesels356.png DayoftheDiesels357.png DayoftheDiesels358.png DayoftheDiesels359.png DayoftheDiesels360.png DayoftheDiesels361.png DayoftheDiesels362.png DayoftheDiesels363.png DayoftheDiesels364.png DayoftheDiesels365.png DayoftheDiesels366.png DayoftheDiesels367.png DayoftheDiesels368.png DayoftheDiesels369.png DayoftheDiesels370.png DayoftheDiesels371.png DayoftheDiesels372.png File:DayoftheDiesels437.png DayoftheDiesels373.png File:DayoftheDiesels225.png DayoftheDiesels374.png DayoftheDiesels375.png DayoftheDiesels376.png DayoftheDiesels377.png DayoftheDiesels378.png DayoftheDiesels379.png DayoftheDiesels380.png DayoftheDiesels381.png DayoftheDiesels382.png DayoftheDiesels383.png DayoftheDiesels114.png DayoftheDiesels384.png DayoftheDiesels385.png DayoftheDiesels386.png DayoftheDiesels387.png DayoftheDiesels388.png DayoftheDiesels389.png DayoftheDiesels390.png File:DayoftheDiesels118.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels47.png DayoftheDiesels391.png DayoftheDiesel321.png DayoftheDiesels392.png DayoftheDiesels393.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer8.jpg DayoftheDiesels394.png File:DayoftheDiesels30.jpg|James, Edward, Kevin, Percy, and Thomas DayoftheDiesels395.png DayoftheDiesels396.png DayoftheDiesels397.png DayoftheDiesels398.png DayoftheDiesels399.png DayoftheDiesels400.png File:DayoftheDiesels319.png DayoftheDiesels401.png File:DayoftheDiesels320.png DayoftheDiesels402.png DayoftheDiesels403.png DayoftheDiesels404.png DayoftheDiesels405.png DayoftheDiesels406.png DayoftheDiesels408.png DayoftheDiesels407.png DayoftheDiesels409.png DayoftheDiesels410.png DayoftheDiesels411.png DayoftheDiesels412.png DayoftheDiesels413.png DayoftheDiesels414.png DayoftheDiesels415.png DayoftheDiesels416.png DayoftheDiesels417.png DayoftheDiesels418.png DayoftheDiesels419.png DayoftheDiesels420.png DayoftheDiesels421.png DayoftheDiesels422.png DayoftheDiesels423.png File:DayoftheDiesels116.png File:DayoftheDiesels117.png DayoftheDiesels424.png DayoftheDiesels425.png File:DayoftheDiesels115.png|The Dieselworks File:DayoftheDiesels118.png|Happy Hook DayoftheDiesels426.png DayoftheDiesels427.png DayoftheDiesels428.png DayoftheDiesels429.png DayoftheDiesels430.png DayoftheDiesels431.png DayoftheDiesels432.png DayoftheDiesels433.png DayoftheDiesels434.png DayoftheDiesels435.png DayoftheDiesels436.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer15.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer15.jpg Promotion and Marketing File:DayoftheDieselsprototypeDVD.jpg|US prototype cover File:DayoftheDieselsDVD.jpg|US DVD File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK DVD Spine File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVDbackcover.jpg|UK DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselUKDVDdisc.png|UK DVD Disc File:DayoftheDieselsUKBlu-ray.jpg|UK Blu-ray File:DayoftheDieselUKBlu-raydisc.png|UK Blu-ray Disc File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianBlu-Ray.jpg|Australian Blu-ray File:DayoftheDieselsGermanDVD.jpg|German DVD File:DayoftheDieselsGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsDutchDVDcover.jpg|Dutch DVD Cover File:DayoftheDieselsNorwegianprototypeDVD.jpg|Norwegian Prototype DVD File:DayoftheDieselsNorwegianDVDcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:DayoftheDieselsNorwegianDVDbackcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:DayoftheDieselsSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsDanishcover.jpg|Danish DVD File:DayoftheDieselsDanishbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsJapaneseDVDcover.jpg|Japanese DVD File:DayoftheDiesels(ChineseDVD).gif|Chinese DVD File:DayoftheDiesels(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Thai DVD File:DayoftheDiesels(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Thai DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDiesels(TaiwaneseVCD).png|Taiwanese VCD File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster.jpg|Australian Theatrical Poster File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster2.jpg|Another Australian Theatrical Poster File:DayoftheDieselsAustraliantheatricalposter3.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsKidtoonsPoster.jpg|US Theatrical Poster File:JapeneseDayoftheDieselsposter.png|Japanese Poster File:DayoftheDieselsinteractive.jpeg File:DayoftheDieselspromo.jpg File:SteamiesVs.Dieselsposter.png|Promotional Magazine Poster File:DayoftheDieselsJapanesePoster.jpg|Japanese Poster File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer20.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer26.jpg|Logo File:DayoftheDieselslogo.png|Logo File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu1.png|US DVD Main Menu File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu2.png|US DVD Scene Selection File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu3.png|US DVD Audio Setup File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu4.png|US DVD Bonus Features File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu5.png|Fiery Flynn to the Rescue Game File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu6.png File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu7.png File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu8.png File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu9.png|Steam Engines vs. Diesel Engines File:DayoftheDiesels(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:DayoftheDiesels(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|UK DVD main menu File:DayoftheDiesels(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu.png|Scene selection menu File:DayoftheDiesels(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus features menu Merchandise Gallery File:DayoftheDiesels(book).png|Day of the Diesels book adaption File:SteamTeam!Cover.jpg|Steam Team File:FlynnSavestheDay.png|Flynn saves the day File:RailBlazers!Cover.jpg|Rail blazers paint book File:DangerAtTheDieselworksCover.jpg|Danger at the Dieselworks File:DayoftheDieselsTheMovieStorybook.jpg|Day of the Diesels: The Movie Storybook File:DayoftheDieselsStickerActivityBook.jpg|Sticker Activity book File:TheUltimateDieselGuide.jpg|The Ultimate Diesel Guide File:TheReallyUsefulActivitybook.jpg|The Really Useful Activity Book File:WoodenRailwayPercyattheDiesleworksset.jpg|Wooden Railway Percy at the Dieselworks File:WoodenRailwayFlynnAndWaterTowerFigure8Set.png|Flynn and Water Tower Figure 8 Set File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Mavis and Fuel Car File:WoodenRailwayThomasandBelletotheRescueSet.png|Wooden Railway Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set File:WoodenRailwayFuelDepot.jpg|Wooden Railway Fuel Depot with Diesel File:WoodenRailwayFlynn.png|Wooden Railway Flynn File:WoodenRailwayBelle.png|Wooden Railway Belle File:WoodenRailwayDen.png|Wooden Railway Den File:WoodenRailwayDart.png|Wooden Railway Dart File:WoodenRailwaySidney.jpg|Wooden Railway Sidney File:WoodenRailwayPaxton.jpg|Wooden Railway Paxton File:WoodenRailwayNorman.jpg|Wooden Railway Norman File:TOMYFlynn.jpg|Plarail Flynn File:TOMYBelle.jpg|Plarail Belle File:PlarailFlynnAndDiesel10ToTheRescue.jpg|Plarail Flynn and Diesel 10 to the rescue File:TrackMasterFlynn.jpg|Trackmaster Flynn File:TrackMasterBraveBelle.jpg|Trackmaster Brave Belle File:TrackMasterOilandTroubleDart.jpg|Trackmaster Oil and Trouble Dart File:TrackMasterDiesel10TakesCharge.jpg|Diesel 10 Takes Charge File:TrackMasterDenattheDieselworks.jpg|Trackmaster Den at the Dieselworks File:TrackMasterDieselworksTrucks.jpg|Trackmaster Dieselworks Delivery File:TrackMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! File:MegaBloksDen.png|Mega Bloks Den File:MegaBloksDart.png|Mega Bloks Dart File:MegaBloksFlynn'sRescue.jpg|Mega Bloks Flynn's Rescue File:MegaBloksDiesel'sSmallBucket.jpg|Diesel Small Bucket File:MegaBloksDieselworks.jpg|Mega Bloks Day at the Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.png|Take-n-Play Flynn File:Take-n-PlayBelle.jpg|Take-n-Play Belle File:Take-n-PlayDen.jpg|Take-n-Play Den File:Take-n-PlayDart.png|Take-n-Play Dart File:Take-n-PlaySidney.png|Take-n-Play Sidney File:Take-n-PlayPaxton.jpg|Take-n-Play Paxton File:Take-n-PlayNorman.jpg|Take-n-Play Norman File:Take-n-PlayTalkingFlynn.jpg|Talking Flynn File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.png|Talking Percy at the Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlayThomastotheRescue.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayPercyandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Take-n-Play Percy and Kevin to the rescue File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel'sFuel&FreightDelivery.jpg|Talking Diesel's Fuel and Freight Delivery File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks.jpg|The Dieselworks File:CollectibleRailwayFlynn.jpg|Collectible Railway Flynn File:CollectibleRailwayBelle.jpg|Collectible Railway Belle File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel'sLoad&Go.jpg|Diesel's Load & Go File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Wind-up Flynn File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Wind-up Belle File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Wind-up Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Wind-up Dart File:Wind-upDieselworks.jpg|Wind-up Dieselworks File:HornbyDart.jpg|Hornby Dart Trailers File:Day of the Diesels - UK Trailer|UK Trailer File:Day of the Diesels - US Trailer|US Trailer File:Day of the Diesels - US Trailer 2|US Trailer 2 Category:DVDs Category:Specials Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Blu-ray releases Category:VCDs Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases